Shepard Vakarian
by Rizozawa Shaft
Summary: Shepard was missing and the councils decided to continue her legacy. With Miranda involvement, how would the next Shepard be? This story will focus on my imaginative character. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

SHEPARD-VAKARIAN

Hey, guys. It's been a while since I wrote. It's school holiday now and I believes that I could write more stories. I also believes that I have improved my writing skill (I hope :p). To test it out I'm writing a story based on Mass Effect. Enjoy and comment it from the depth of your heart, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. It's Bioware.

**Event: A year after Reapers invasion.**

Name: Clover Shepard

Class: Adept

Origin: Spacer

Notoriety: War hero

Status: M.I.A

"Well it is decided, then. Shepard's legacy must be continued" the asari councillor spoken.

"But, isn't that against law of nature?" protest the admiral about the idea.

"Yes, it is. But, what happen there will be bigger threat after that invasion" the turian councillor claimed.

"This cannot proceeds, councillors. We succeeded in attempt to destroy the reapers"

"It's Shepard that destroyed the metal squids, admiral. We need more soldiers like her" the salarian explained.

"I cannot explain more, admiral Hackett. I believe if we could train more soldiers, we cannot have the best as Shepard. She's one in a million" turian councillor said.

"If that's the case, I cannot say anything but pray that Shepard will return" admiral Hackett gave up arguing with them. It would be a waste of time anyway.

A person came in to the scene. The woman walks gracefully towards the people. She's wearing white leather tight-skinned suit. Her steps stop beside the admiral and in front of the councillor.

"So, miss Lawson. Will you lead the team?" asked the turian councillor.

"I accept the offer with one term" Miranda Lawson said.

"And what is that? The crew didn't suffice your need for the project?" the salarian councillor asked her.

"No, it is more than enough" she answered and set her eyes to admiral Hackett. She then returned her sight to the councillors.

"I got to choose the 'lab rat' for the project Legacy" Miranda exclaimed.

**Three years passed….**

"Hey, wake up. It's morning already"

A boy lazily obeyed the order. The door knocking irritates enough to force him to wake up from his slumber. The bed was sure the comfortable way to spend. He walked over to the door and the door slide open.

"Hey son, you're going to be late"

The boy frowned and forced the door to slide closed. He pushed a button to lock the door from being opened. He went to the bathroom to clean himself.

Meanwhile, the person outside his room stood there silent. "Okay,uhhh…don't forget breakfast" he said and went down to the kitchen.

The boy wears a yellow t-shirt and hooded blue jacket. He reaches his beg and begins his step towards the dining table in the kitchen. He unlocked the door and went straight the stairs to get to kitchen. Along the corridor, there were many art pieces on the walls. But for the boy, he's not interested with art. He went down the stairs. The living room looks tidied after a party the last night. He guessed that the turian in the kitchen done the job well done.

He reaches the chair and sits on it. On the table, a plate of hearty breakfast is ready to be eaten. Well fried sausages, tasty bacons and nice baked waffles with some sweet syrup on it on the plate made the boy felt very hungry. He reaches his cutlery but a three fingered hand hit on his hand from reaching it. The boy rises his head up and found out the turian was standing opposite him. He then focused on what the turian was wearing. It's an apron with words on it. It says 'great father in the galaxy'. He face-palmed when read the words in embarrassment especially the bolded two words, GREAT and FATHER. He wished to be somewhere else right now.

"Say a prayer first. Can you, son?" the turian said.

The boy protested but nodded. They both sat on their chairs and say their way of prayer. They finished and started to eat their meal. The boy ate it and awed the cooker. But, what he couldn't believe is the chef was the turian himself.

"Shouldn't you be at Palaven right now? Your job as primach were plenty right?" the boy asked the turian with his eyes still focusing on the meal.

"I told the hierarchy superior that I would take two weeks off"

"What? Two weeks? Why didn't you take shorter period?" the boy expressed.

"Why? I just wanted to spend more time with my son. Is that wrong?" the turian explained.

The boy put down his fork and knife and sighed. "Okay, first of all. I don't want to be call as 'son' in this house or anywhere. Secondly, I will call you Garrus or Garrus Vakarian and you can call me…Darrus but no Vakarian at the last name. It's Shepard and I'm …. a human" the boy said and left the dining table. He left Garrus alone at the dining table finishing the breakfast.

Garrus looked down because of the words. He was sad that Darrus won't believe that he was not fully human. He thought that his chose the name Darrus because he accepted him but the reason was that his mother wanted it. Garrus don't know how did he found out the name that secretly kept by him and Shepard for their adopted krogan baby. Unfortunately, they couldn't adopt one as Shepard was missing after she destroyed the reapers with the crucible.

As reminiscing the past, Darrus out of the blue appeared in front of him.

"I'm still hungry. I'll take these bacons and breads with me" he said and left.

Garrus chuckled at his action. He felt relieved that he wasn't that. He felt that Darrus inherits both his parent behaviour. Darrus had his mother's eyes and he had spiky hair at the back. Garrus had no idea why his son had his hairstyle like that. He guessed that Darrus might want to resemble his fringes on the head. He chuckled at the thought because it's impossible and his son didn't like him much.

He chuckled and finished his meal. He then cleaned the table and did some house chores.

Okay, you guys might guess this the end but it's not. I'm guessing this story will be chapters. So, I hope this first chapter didn't disappoint anyone when reading it. I will try harder to make better writing after this not like my gakuen alice fanfiction which only the first chapter that some readers like but the rest of the chapters had many grammar mistake (I planned that I would rewrite the story for real this time). Any reviews welcomed here and hope all of it was encouraging words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darrus**

He stood outside of the house. The view of the neighbourhood was pleasing him. His neighbours were nice and very polite. The prejudice on the quarian race also faded away as he noticed some quarians walked by and greeted him. The neighbours accepted the quarians and treated them like their own flesh and blood. Darrus was very happy on what his mother had done. She had united the races in the galaxy and he couldn't be more proud of his mother. Sadly, he wasn't there to witness and she's not here to tell her tale to him herself in person.

He was about to start his steps suddenly his omnitool beeps. He noticed and response. The omni tool then emerged a virtual screen in front of Darrus. He felt excited to see the person on the screen was his grandmother. His grandmother who preferred called as grandma by her grandson was serving for Admiral Hackett on the MSV New York (I just made that out. Sorry...)

"Grandma, how are you?" Darrus said happily.

"I'm fine. How's my grandson?"

"Fine here and well, Garrus...took care of me..." Darrus couldn't continue his word.

"What is it?" His grandma asked him as she gets her face nearer to the screen.

"huh...very..well, of course" Darrus finished and sighed.

"That's my grandson. Your father is really nice guy, you know"

Darrus felt disagree with that statement. Garrus does make a very good father-figured somehow but not to him, at least not yet. Her grandmother had been called and she wished Darrus had fine days until her returned to visit them. Darrus shuts the virtual screen down and started his walking.

His steps stopped after a few minutes as someone horned him from behind. He turned and surprised to see a hover car stopped by the roadside. The window slides down and surprised Darrus.

"Aunt Ashley? I thought you're in Citadel?"

"I got few days off from spectre duty. Case closed?"

"Case closed"

"Well then, hop in or you want to be late for school"

Darrus entered the car sat beside the driver's seat. He got his seatbelt on. Safety is first. The car started to hover and went straight the roadway to Darrus's academy.

"So, I heard Garrus's home?"

"Yeah, it surprised me though"

"How surprised it was?"

"He cleaned the house, he cooked and uh.." he scratched his temple and felt embarrassed to tell his her.

"He wears an apron"

"How come that's a surprise?" Ashley chuckled.

"What would you react if your father wears an apron with I'm the greatest dad in the whole galaxy words on it and the neighbours saw it through the window?"

Ashley laughed at Darrus's expression.

"Yeah, I might ran away and tells the people that was not my father"

"Told you" he answered and leaned back comfortably on the seat.

Ashley William, the second human spectre after Clover Shepard was a good companion to Darrus. She was now serving as a spectre and went across the galaxy to fight crimes. She was also dating the hunky James Vega and both were planning for marriage after everything was in order. (I hope you guys not mad at me using this idea. )

**The academy**

They reached the academy. The academy that was founded by a man named John Grissom( I don't remember the founder's name correctly).

Alliance's Grissom Academy was fully sponsored by the Earth's Alliance. The academy had many students from many species in the galaxy. So far, the academy had the students of humans, turians, quarians, asaris, salarians, and krogans. The other rest of the species was still being considered to enter the academy.

"Well, my day will start few minutes from now"

"Yeah, you better make it worthy" said Ashley.

Darrus exited the car and watches the surrounding. Many students were at scene. He felt anxious when to see unknown persons. He sees no old faces since he left the academy just few months ago. It was the first day of school, probably many families moved along including Darrus's friends during the holiday.

"See you later, Darrus"

"Okay. Bye"

The car went out of the school area. Darrus watches the car as it disappear from his eyesight. He sighed and calmed himself. He turned and observed the students hoping to find friendly persons. He watches and noticed a group of asaris gossiping and giggles to each other. He then saw a group of krogans practising lines of poetry. He chuckled at them. He then saw some salarians experimenting something that he doesn't want to know or get involved with. As for the turians it seems they kind of planning for a prank on someone. Darrus hope that he was not a target. He then turned his sight to a group of quarians was walking chatting with each other. He does attracted to the quarian girls somehow but he does not know why he does.

He sighed and walked to the academy's main door. Just few metres he reached it, he accidentally bumped a krogan in front of him. Darrus asked forgiveness but he felt his words were wasted.

"Sorry man"

"Sorry? Just like that, punk?"

A salarian saw and tried to interfere but got pushed by the krogan that he fell on his buttocks. The situation got heaten up that the crowd started to chant "fight,fight, fight"

"Come on, man. It's the first day of school" he said tried to reason with the krogan.

"Huh, i'm just looking for a good fight now" the krogan said smashing his fist into his another hand.

Darrus couldn't think any idea but to defend himself from the krogan. He readied himself for any strike from the alien.

The krogan charges into him and got Darrus fell onto the ground. The krogan taunted him for easily fell down in first strike. Darrus got up and this time he was fully ready.

"Now this will be a very good fight" the krogan confident.

The krogan launches his fist straight to Darrus. Darrus readied to counter it. Darrus managed to evade and released a punch to the krogan's face. They distanced from each other and catch some breath.

The fight continued but stopped after a white figured walked nearer the scene. The noisy turned silence. The students left the scene and went to their classes including the krogan. The crowd then left Darrus and the woman in white dress at the scene.

"So, Darrus. Never tried to involve in a fight, I see"

Darrus smirked and reaches his bag on the floor.

"Yeah, you're always right. Did I impress you, Miranda Lawson?"

Your opinion on this chapter would please me. Can somebody tell me body parts of krogan, salarian and turian. The quarian suit parts too if you guys could help for some research for the next chapter and others.


End file.
